


two minutes

by ohworm (owolivia)



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: The world can wait two more minutes.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	two minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731060) by [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi). 



They should get up, yeah, they know.

The world is slowly waking up now, Violet hears the clutter of plates and cutlery being carried, she hears the footsteps of Louis and Aasim descending down the hall, ("You were Sherlock, Aasim! And I was Watson! I think that's a solid prediction right there!") and she hears Marlon already talking about chores to the others outside.

She hears all of it and feels an urge to get up and join the world, but Minnie's arms are a little too comfortable around her, and the girl's chest isn't an uncomfortable pillow. Holding onto her a moment longer beats getting up and facing the cold world, and it's unfair, she knows, because Marlon absolutely hates laziness and almost cries whenever they get up late. 

But as Minnie shifts and goes to sit up Violet holds on tighter, pulls her a little closer and sighs in contentment. "Just two more minutes," she mutters, and her lips pull into a smile when Minnie laughs and holds her close. 

"Just two," she replies, and Violet hums in agreement. 

The world could wait two more minutes.


End file.
